Hero RPG Story Emerald Trilogy
by LegoMink
Summary: Not really a X-over, just couldn't find a suitable category for it. Mage, Warrior and Ranger embark on quests to rid the world of evil. T for strong language. Update after CG has again. So it goes 'CG, this, CG, this' y'know?
1. The Three Heroes

_**Hero RPG Story**_

_**The Three Heroes**_

**Contents**

Cast

Part 1 Dulla

Chapter 1 The adventures begin!

Chapter 2 A little trobble!

Chapter 3 Easiest boss fight, ever!

Chapter 4 Find a key, we must!

Part 2 Gunden

Chapter 5 Hi ho, hi ho, to Gunden we shall go!

Chapter 6 Garden Goggles

Chapter 7 Sleeping Meadow and 3 Faun Lords

Chapter 8 Oden Coast and Oden Cave

Part 3 Tatopolis

Chapter 9 Tatopolis, or Tatapolis?

Chapter 10 Milden

Chapter 11 Dargon, the half Nymph of great idiocy!

Part 4 Dugon

Chapter 12 Nod Narb and Dugon Jungle

Chapter 13 Final Challenge

Miscellaneous

Stories

Note

Grey Information Box

Before each battle,if the heroes have leveled up, I will list the characters current stats, plus the monsters stats too.If not, it will just be the monsters stats.

**Cast**

**Main Characters**

Ranger

Age: 13

Hobbies: Collecting arrows, shooting targets

Likes: Mage, Warrior, arrows, being useful

Dislikes: Being bossed around, school, Fauns

Description: Ranger is the youngest of the three main characters, therefore gets bossed around a lot.Even though he is 13, he still has a childlike nature. He is great in ranged attacks (hence 'Ranger') but he dosen't like school. What sort of hero is he, then?

Warrior

Age: 14

Hobbies: Fighting, killing, bossing Ranger around

Likes: Swords, shields, fighting,

Dislikes: Stealth, books, pausing

Description: Warrior is younger than Mage, yet older than Ranger, making him the middle oldest. He, unlike his dad , enjoys killing monsters. He rocks in Melee attacks, using weapons such as swords and axes. Just don't leave him to attack at a distance...

Mage

Age: 15

Hobbies: Casting magic, running away, making jokes

Likes: Magic, gold, magic items

Dislikes: No gold, spending, using magic items

Description: Mage is the oldest, making him the authority. He is the weakest in defense( Warrior is the best), but also the strongest in Attack. His main weapons are staffs and magic.At home, Mage usually left Ranger and Warrior to do the fighting, and when the monster(s) were dead, he looked for gold or magic items.

He is sarcastic, though he says 'hell' quite a bit.

Rohoph

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Description: Rohoph is a mysterious power that took over Ranger in Sleeping Meadow. He dosen't want to leave, but, just exactly, who is he?

He hates Mage when he calls him 'Rachael' or 'Rebecca' on purpose.

Roheph

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Description: Like Rohoph, only Mage has him.

Different attitude.

Rohaph

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Description: Rohoph's younger brother. Warrior has him. Rock on!

**Enemies**

Lurk King(LK)

Age: 204

Hobbies: Killing heroes

Likes: Killing

Dislikes: Dieing

Description: King of the Lurks. He is even more violent than Warrior! Now that's annoying! It can be, though his mum used to call him 'Lurkington'.

Faun Lords(FL1,FL2,FL3)

Ages: 150, 160, 270

Hobbies: aging, killing heroes

Likes: Aging

Dislikes: Getting younger, heroes

Description: Faun Lords. Three of 'em. That's pretty much all than can be said.

Random encounters

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: Killing heroes

Dislikes: ?

Description: Not known, because there's millions of them!

Dargon

Age: 23

Hobbies: Being bored

Likes: A challenge

Dislikes: Mage

Description: Dargon is a half-nymph of power. Or great idiocy, if you are like Mage! Mage frequently insulted him, now he wants to kill him. Nice chap!

Nymph King (NK)

Age: Enternal

Hobbies: Reigning supreme

Likes: Being king, GTA games

Dislikes: Heroes, not being king

Description: The extremely irratating Nymph King reigns second king of hell. Fair enough. The heroes have to kill him. Mage goes mental when they find him...

Part 1 Dulla

_Chapter 1 The adventures begin!_

" Turn that T.V. off, before I rip out it's circuits!" thretened Mage as the three brothers prepared for a long journey to Dulla. They had to start becoming heroes, even though they were only teenagers!

They had just set off, when Ranger said " I forgot Mr. FluffyWinkles!"

" Ranger! You have had that since you were 3! Let it- where's he gone?" asked Mage.

Ranger appeared again. He had Mr. FluffyWinkles in his bag. " I'll never leave home without him! He's my favourite thing!" explained Ranger.

" Let's just continue on to Dulla," said Warrior.

" OH MY GOD!"

" Who said that? What are those?" asked Mage.

" Preparing for battle! I think..." said Warrior.

Mage

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 100/100

Warrior

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 100/100

Ranger

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 100/100

Nymph

Level 1

HP 50/50

MP 30/30

" A nymph? These are easy!" said Mage.

Mage casted 'MagicMissile' at Nymph for 7 damage.

Warrior attacked Nymph for 5 damage.

Ranger attacked Nymph for 6 damage.

Nymph attacked Mage for 8 damage.

" Oof! Ow, that hurt. You'll pay for that!" said Mage.

"Ok Nymph boy, you are going down, whether you like it or not!" commented Warrior.

Warrior attacked Nymph for 9 damage. CRITICAL HIT!

Ranger attacked Nymph for 7 damage.

Mage casted 'MagicMissile' at Nymph for 12 damage.

Nymph attacked Mage for 16 damage. CRITICAL HIT!

" OH MY GOD! The pain! PAIN!" screamed Mage.

" Nobody hurts Mage, and gets away with it!" said Ranger.

Ranger attacked Nymph for 7 damage.

Nymph was defeated!

" Woohoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" shouted Ranger.

Ranger leveled up!

Ranger gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point.

Warrior leveled up!

Warrior gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point.

Mage leveled up!

Mage had his HP and MP fully restored!

Mage gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point.

" How come Mage got his HP and MP fully restored, information box thingy?" asked Warrior.

Because he leveled up, and had taken damage and used MP.

" What are STAT and SKILL Points?" asked Ranger.

STAT Points can be used on your stats. Your stats are-

Strength- Increases damage of physical attacks.

Vitality- Determines HP recoverment per turn.

Intelligence- Determines MP recoverment per turn.

Charisma- Increases speed

Defense- Increases defense.

Dexerity- Increases damage of ranged attacks.

SKILL Points can be used at the library in towns to learn new skills.

" OK, that's enough. We didn't want a life story." joked Mage.

A few hours later, they had arrived in Dulla.

" Woohoo! We made it! Alive!"shouted Mage.

_Chapter 2 A little trobble!_

The three heroes settled in the town inn. Ranger and Mage spent their SKILL and STAT Points. Ranger increased his Strength by 1, vitality by 1 and his Dexerity by 1. He used his SKILL point to learn 'ElectricArrows'.

Mage used his STAT points to increase his intelligence, vitality and defense. He used his SKILL Point to learn ' ManaRocket '.

As for Warrior, he spent them too. For STAT points he increased intelligence, vitality and charisma. For SKILL point he learned ' PowerStrike '.

" We should hit the hay. It is 9:30, and we're heroes now, so we need an early night. Nighty night Ranger!" said Warrior.

Meanwhile...

" Shh... don't wake them up- ah darn, look what you did, the Mage is up and he's going to kill us!" said a Thief.

Mage

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 200/200

Thief A

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 0/0

Thief B

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 0/0

" Thieves! Two thieves!" shouted Mage. That woke Warrior and Ranger up.

Ranger

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 200/200

Warrior

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 200/200

" What? Enemies! Kill them!" said Warrior.

" Darn right!" said Mage.

Mage used ' ManaRocket ' on Thief B for 18 damage.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' on Thief B for 16 damage.

" I don't want to do this, but I must!" said Ranger.

Ranger used 'EletricArrow' on Thief B for 16 damage.

Thief A attacked Warrior for 4 damage. " Guy's got tough armor!" he said.

Thief B attacked Ranger and missed.

" Missed? Thieves never miss!" said Thief B.

" Focus on Thief B!" commanded Mage.

Mage, Warrior and Ranger used ' ManaRocket' combined with 'PowerStrike' combined with 'EletricArrow' for 60 damage on Thief B.

Thief B waited.

Thief A waited.

" It's not over yet, SUMMON!" said Thief B.

Thief B summoned 'Elemental', sacrificing 50 HP.

" Don't you need MP to do that? And Thieves can't summon either. Only Mages can. Unless, you aren't Thieves, you're Mages." suggested Mage.

" That's right. WE ARE MAGES!" replied Thief B.

" No need to yell. We are only here." said Warrior.

Mage attacked Mage B with 'ManaRocket' for 20 damage.

Ranger attacked Mage B with 'EletricArrow' for 40 damage.CRITICAL HIT!

Mage B was defeated!

"NOOO!" said Mage A.

Warrior attacked Mage A with 'PowerStrike' for 30 damage. CRITICAL HIT!

Mage A attacked Mage with 'ManaRocket' for 50(+40)damage. CRITICAL HIT!

" OWW! OH MY GOD! I NEVER KNEW THAT MANAROCKET COULD EVER DO 50 DAMAGE!" screamed Mage.

" Time for the final blow, Mage and Warrior!" said Mage A. " Elemental, attack!"

Elemental attacked Mage with 'Thunder' and missed.

" HAHA!" laughed Mage.

Mage, Warrior and Ranger attacked Mage A with 'ManaRocket','PowerStrike'and 'EletricArrow' for 70 damage.

Mage A was defeated!

Ranger leveled up!

Warrior leveled up!

Mage leveled up!

They all gained 3 STAT points each and 1 SKILL point each.

They were all healed.

" Well, let's all go back to sleep.Hey, what's that that Ranger's got?" asked Mage.

" It's a baby trobble!" he replied.

" Oh good grief..." muttered Warrior.

_Chapter 3 Easiest Boss Fight, Ever!_

"Ranger, get rid of that trobble! It's not yours! It's mother would be furious if it knew you had it. Please, put it back where you found it." said Mage.

" No! It loves me. I am it's friend. I want to keep it! Please, Mage! Let me keep it! It will be useful! I promise!" screamed Ranger.

" Let him keep it, Mage." said Warrior.

Mage was thinking about it. Warrior had his fingers crossed, and Ranger was doing the cute puppy eyes.

" Alright. We can keep it." he said finally. Ranger was delighted.

The following morning, the three heroes went to the Quest House to get a quest.

" Hello. Your quest is to kill the Lurk King, plus 5 of his Lurk minions. Doing so will reward you with 400 XP each, plus 500 gold." said the Quest Giver.

" 500 gold? I'm in!" said a delighted Mage.

" To Dreamwood Deeps!" commanded Warrior. They used a Tele Stone to go to Dreamwood, then went into Dreamwood Deeps.

" Is that a Lurk?" asked Warrior.

" No, it's 5 Lurks.Perfect." replied Ranger.

Mage charged at them. " Attack!" he yelled.

Lurks

Level 10

HP 250/250

MP 170/170

Mage

Level 3

HP 300/300

MP 300/300

Warrior

Level 3

HP 300/300

MP 300/300

Ranger

Level 3

HP 300/300

MP 300/300

" Five monsters, shortened to one. Easy peasy then!" bragged Warrior.

Warrior attacked Lurks for 12 damage.

Mage used ' SlowDown' on Lurks for 23 damage.

Lurks gained an effect: Slow

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Lurks for 25 damage.

" Where did you two get those?" asked Warrior.

" Bought them with our SKILL Points" replied Mage.

Lurks waited.

Mage used 'ManaRocket' on Lurks for 34 damage.

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Lurks for 35 damage.

" Look what I got, then." said Warrior.

Warrior used 'ElementalSword' on Lurks for 37 damage.

Lurks used 'MudFire' on the Party for 15 damage each.

" Cool move! But it's painful..." said Ranger.

" I'll attack!" said Mage. He did, and for 40 damage too.

Ranger attacked with 'EletricArrow' for 44 damage.CRITICAL HIT!

Lurks were defeated!

Party's HP and MP was restored.

" But we didn't level up." said Mage.

" I know." replied Ranger.

You healed because 'Trobble' heals you after each battle.

" Told you he'd be useful." said Ranger.

" Look, there's the Lurk King. Let's kill him." said Warrior.

" Hey! I find that offensive to Lurk kind! DIE!" shouted The Lurk King.

Lurk King (LK)

Level 5

HP 380/380

MP 200/200

Mage attacked LK with 'ManaRocket' for 60 damage."Wow,this guy's defense is low." commented Mage.

Ranger attacked LK with 'BurstArrow' for 60 damage.

" I know what you mean. 120 damage already." said Ranger.

Warrior attacked LK with 'PowerStrike' for 60 damage.

" Make that 180 damage. Geez, this guy is easy." said Warrior.

LK used 'MetaBlast' on Mage but missed.

Mage used 'MagicMissile' on LK for 50 damage.

Ranger attacked LK for 50 damage.

LK was defeated!

Ranger leveled up!

Warrior leveled up!

Mage leveled up!

They each gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point!

Quest completed!

Back at the Quest House they got 400 xp each,leveling them all up again, so now they each had 6 STAT Points and 2 SKILL Points. They also recieved 500 gold.

Mage learned 'Medic'(convert 10 MP into 10 HP) and learned to attack with his staff.

Warrior learned 'Shield'(Decrease all damage to Party by 20) and 'SwiftSword' (sword attack with double damage)

Ranger learned 'Stealth'(dodge next attack) and 'Tri-Arrow'(three arrows shot at once)

_Chapter 4 Find a key, we must!_

" Your next quest is to find a gold key." said the Quest Giver.

" Duh! You always have to find a gold key after a boss fight!" said Mage.

" No you don't, Mage, now let the man speak!" said Warrior.

" Find this key at Dreamwood." continued the man.

Mage nodded his head, but then asked " What's the reward?"

" Three HP Potions." answered the man.

" Got it," Mage ran off, with Warrior and Ranger following.

" Look, enemies! Kill them! I can't help but think I said that before..." whispered Warrior.

Mage

Level 5

HP 500/500

MP 500/500

Warrior

Level 5

HP 500/500

MP 500/500

Ranger

Level 5

HP 500/500

MP 500/500

Nymph

Level 2

HP 120/120

MP 50/50

Mage attacked for 67 damage.

Warrior attacked for 45 damage.

Ranger attacked for 50 damage.

Nymph was defeated!

Party gained an item: HP Potionx2

Party gained an item: MP Potionx2

" Easy! No challenge at all!"said Mage.

" More enemies!" said Ranger.

Nymphx3

Level 4

HP 230/230

MP 130/130

Mage attacked Nymphx3 for 90 damage.

Warrior attacked Nymphx3 for 80 damage.

Ranger attacked Nymphx3 for 90 damage.

Nymphx3 was defeated!

Party gained an item: HP Potion

Party gained an item: MP Potion

They continued walking up the path until..." Look. the key! And a monster! Kill it!" said Mage.

Dwarf

Level 4

HP 450/450

MP 0/0

Mage attacked Dwarf for 80 damage.

Warrior attacked Dwarf for 75 damage.

Ranger attacked Dwarf for 90 damage.

Dwarf used a HP Potion to heal 50HP.

Mage attacked Dwarf with 'ManaRocket' for 100 damage.

Warrior attacked Dwarf for 70 damage.

Ranger attacked Dwarf with 'Tri-Arrow' for 40x3 damage.

Dwarf was defeated!

Ranger, Warrior and Mage leveled up!

They all gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL Point each.

Mage grabbed the key." Let's take it to the Quest Giver." he said.

" Thank you, adventurers!" the Quest Giver said." Here is your reward.You've earned it!"

Party gained an item: HP Potionx3

" Oh yeah!" said Mage.

Part 2 Gunden

_Chapter 5 Hi ho, hi ho, to Gunden we shall go!_

" WHAT!? You don't have any more quests for us? What sort of a quest house is this?!" said Mage angrily. " I'm scared Warrior." said Ranger.

" Me too, Ranger. Me too." replied Warrior.

" No quests, equal no magic items. No magic items equals me turning crazy. ME TURNING CRAZY EQUALS WORLD DOOM! Is this going through to that thing called a brain?" said Mage.

It was true. The Quest Giver had no more quests. But they heard that Gunden had some work. Mage was delighted so much that he ran to Gunden. " I think Mage IS crazy. He dosen't even know where Gunden is." joked Warrior.

They followed Mage wearily. They set off for Gunden. To get to it, they had to go through Leafy Greens.

" Leafy Greens. Wow. It's so...low definitioned." joked Mage.

" Monster!" warned Warrior.

Mage

Level 6

HP 600/600

MP 600/600

Lurk

Level 4

HP 320/320

MP 195/195

" Guys? Guys? Where are you? Don't leave me alone." said Mage.

Mage used 'EnergyWave' on Lurk for 75 damage.

Lurk used ' Mudfest' on Mage for 23 damage.

Mage used 'EnergyWave' on Lurk for 80 damage.

Lurk used 'MudBall' on Mage for 35 damage.

Mage used 'Inferno' on Lurk for 120 damage.

Lurk attacked Mage for 15 damage.

Mage used 'Inferno' on Lurk for 100 damage.

Lurk was defeated!

Mage had hid HP and MP restored.

Mage leveled up!

Mage gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point!

" Well done!" praised Warrior.

"Where were you?" asked Mage furiously.

" Buying stuff in Gunden." answered Ranger.

" Gunden?" asked Mage.

They nodded. Ranger led Mage and Warrior into Gunden. It wasn't much different from Dulla. Only difference was that this had no where to spend SKILL points, a 'Turkey Legs' stall, an 'Exchange your Pants' stall and it was smaller.

" Quest availible!" shouted the local Quest Giver.

" What is it?" asked Warrior.

" Well..."

_Chapter 6 Garden Goggles_

" Do you have any Garden Goggles?" asked the Quest Giver.

" What the hell are Garden Goggles?" asked Mage.

" They allow you to see hidden plants." answered the QG.

" Hidden pants?" joked Mage.

" NO...hidden PLANTS! PLANTS!" said a furious QG.

" OH...now it makes sense. No, we don't have any moaning Garden Goggles." answered Mage.

" Well you need some, so borrow mine. I want them back." said a QG, calmer now.

" Thanks, sucker!" said Mage under his breath.

" You need 4 Minx Weed." staded QG.

" Gotcha!" said a sarcastic Mage.

Mage put on the Garden Goggles, they bought 2 more for Warrior and Ranger. They set out to Leafy Greens to find them. " One over there." said Ranger. But a Nymph attacked him.

Ranger

Level 6

HP 600/600

MP 600/600

Nymph

Level 7

HP 570/570

MP 470/470

Ranger used 'Dagger' on Nymph for 95 damage.

Nymph attacked Ranger for 230 damage.

" What the HELL!?" shouted Ranger.

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Nymph for 150 damage.

Nymph attacked Ranger but missed.

Ranger used 'Tri-Arrow' on Nymph for 150x3 damage.

Nymph was defeated!

Ranger leveled up!

Ranger had his HP and MP restored!

Ranger gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point!

" I got it!" shouted Ranger.

" Ok! I got this one while looting that monster corpse over there." said Mage.

" I found this one!" stated Warrior.

" So we need one more." they said together.

" Look! That poor excuse for a challenge has the hellhole thing!" said Mage.

Warrior

Level 6

HP 600/600

MP 600/600

Mummy

Level 5

HP 490/490

MP 0/0

" Great...now I'm going to die!" shouted Warrior.

" GOOD!" joked Mage.

" What?" asked Warrior.

Warrior used 'BrutalStrike' on Mummy for 120 damage.

Mummy waited.

Warrior attacked Mummy for 80 damage.

Mummy waited.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' for 100 damage.

" I don't think it knows an attack..." muttered Warrior.

Mummy waited.

Warrior used 'ElementalSword' for 80+80+80+80 damage.

Mummy was defeated!

Warrior leveled up!

Warrior's HP and MP was restored!

Warrior gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point!

" I got it!" he shouted happily.

" Great, now we have 5!" said Mage.

" 5?"

" Yeah, I found one there!"

" GOD DAMNIT!"

" Come on." said Ranger.

" Here is a reward. Let me find it. Also, where are my goggles?" asked QG.

" Ummm..." Mage tried to find an excuse to keep them. He grabbed Warrior's pair." There they are!" he said.

" Thank you." he said. They got 300 gold in return.

" WOOHOO!" said Mage as they walked to the inn.

_Chapter 7 Sleeping Meadow and 3 Faun Lords_

" You must kill the 3 Faun Lords." said QG, as he was giving them their next quest.

" Reward? I don't do anything without a reward! I just got up. Please, tell me it's gold or a magic item." joked Mage.

" Your reward is 100 XP." QG replied.

" WHAT? 100XP? I'm going to rip your heart out! Why the hell is the reward XP? We are all Level 7 already!" said a furious but calm Mage.

" Settle down Mage." stated a calmer Ranger.

" OK." Mage moaned. He wanted it to be gold.Or magic items. Or STAT or SKILL points..

After a while, they set for Sleeping Meadow.It was quite peaceful, but there were Fauns everywhere.

" Look out!" warned Ranger.

Faun

Level 4

HP 450/450

MP 120/120

Mage used 'Inferno' for 180+120+60 damage.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' for 70 damage.

Ranger attacked for 80 damage.

Faun was defeated!

Party had HP and MP restored!

" Easy. No worth drawing a sword for." said Warrior.

They continued down the pathway to the Faun Lords. But Ranger stopped suddenly.

" Ranger, why the hell have you stopped?" asked Mage.

" Pathetic human!" said Ranger, but his voice was different, and eyes were bloodshot red.

" I'm sorry? What?" asked Warrior.

" Stop it Ranger. Now!" shouted Mage.

" I don't have to do what you say, human! I am Rohoph!" said Ranger again.

" No, you are Ranger. Not the hellhole of a name that you said!" said Mage.

" I am the fourth Faun Lord, and this 'Ranger' that you speak of is going to die!" said Rohoph through Ranger. Ranger was now pale, eyes now completely red, hair turning white and his heart suddenly stopped. He was dead.

" Ranger, Ranger wake up! RANGER!Buddy!" said Warrior.

A spirit came out of Ranger. It was a Faun.

" Ranger is dead. Now his body is mine forever!" said Rohoph.

" Revive him, foul Faun!" threatened Mage. Now Mage was pale. He was so angry at Rohoph for killing Ranger that he became surrouded in fire. Fire of rage. Fire of his rage. Warrior stepped back. He was gobsmacked. Ranger's death. Mage's fury. His fear of Mage now was huge. Bigger than ever before.

" Revive him!" said Mage.

" No! Now you two die!" Rohoph stabbed Mage, but Mage didn't die. Warrior was astonished. That stab should have killed him.

" Stop!" A sudden, croaky voice was heard.

" Ranger?" Warrior looked at Ranger's body. It was moving.

" Stop now... I...alive...stop..." said Ranger, whiter than anyone could have ever been.

" You are alive!" said a happy Mage.

" Rohoph...stop...now...come back...to me..." said Ranger.

" Yes, master" said Rohoph. He went back in Ranger.

" Well, we have to deal with him now." said Ranger.

" What do you mean? Aren't you getting rid of him?"asked Warrior.

" Why'd he call you 'master' anyway?" asked Mage.

" No idea." replied Ranger with a wide grin on his face.

" Why would you keep him? Get rid of him!" demanded Warrior.

" No. I know new skills now." said Ranger.

" Look, the 3 Faun Lords!" warned Mage.

FL1

Level 5

HP 350/350

MP 0/0

FL2

Level 5

HP 250/250

MP 100/100

FL3

Level 5

HP 150/150

MP 0/0

Mage used 'Hadoken' on FL3 for 200 damage.

FL3 was defeated!

Ranger used 'Smite Evil' on FL1 for 350 damage.

FL1 was defeated!

"Wow!" said Warrior.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' on FL2 for 250 damage.

FL2 was defeated!

Party leveled up!

They gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point each!

_Chapter 8 Oden Coast and Oden Cave!_

" Well, Ranger. Are you alright? After all that, I suppose you are worn out. Rohoph and everything." said Warrior.

" Yeah, Mr FluffyWinkles was here for me." said Ranger, hugging the rabbit toy.

" All that, what the hell was Rohoph doing? Why Ranger?" said Mage.

" Booga!" shouted Rohoph.

" AHH!" shreaked Mage. Rohoph had appeared right in front of him.

" Relax, I'm on your side. Now, anyway. So, can I help?" asked Rohoph.

" As long as you don't kill Ranger again, fine!" said Mage.

Rohoph looked pleased. He went back in Ranger. The party kept on to a place the Quest Giver had told them of. Oden Coast, it was called. They had to walk there, even though the QG told them he would provide transport.

" That moron, he lied! Why in nine hells would he lie?" moaned Mage.

" Look, Oden Coast. Don't we need 10 sources of M-Rald from the cave there?" asked Ranger.

" Oh, yeah!" replied Mage.

" I can't see."

" Shut up,"

" No really, I can't see!"

" Shut up!"

" Honest, I can't-"

" SHUT UP! FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT UP!"

" Calm down, I see the final M-Rald source from this cave."

" But I'm so angry! At that f-"

" Look, why don't you shut up for once?"

The heroes were looking for the 10 sources of M-Rald from Oden Cave. They had found nine, and the 10th was in front of them. They took it, and ran out.

" Fresh air! And not so bad either!" joked Mage.

They ran to Tatopolis, expecting another dull town.

Part 3 Tatopolis

_Chapter 9 Tatopolis, or Tatapolis?_

" I hate this place, it's so...different." commented Mage, when they arrived at the inn.

" This place is great! It's different, but in a good way." replied Warrior.

As soon as they could, they went to check on Ranger. He, while they were travelling to Tatopolis, collasped. The inn doctor said all the worst it could be was a coma. It turned out it was only exhaution.

" P-H-E-W spells PHEW! I thought he died...again!" joked Mage.

" Again?" asked inn doctor.

" I'ts complicated. Really, I thought he died!" answered Mage.

" Jolly chap aren't you, Mage?" said Warrior sarcastically.

" I'm just so bored. There's no video games.No staffs. No chocobo. No-"

" For once, why don't you not complain?!" interrupted Warrior.

" How about...no!" joked Mage.

After Ranger recovered, they went to the library to read some documentions. They found one which was-

" The monsters continue to attack the towns.We three heroes- Straiden, Hero of Dulla, Myself, Hero of Tatopolis and Mikius, Hero of Milden-"

" DAD!" interrupted Warrior.

" Dad was hero of Dulla?" asked Mage.

They thought, then, Warrior said, " He did go out a lot."

" You told me he went to Starbucks..." said Ranger with beady eyes.

" I lied!" replied Warrior." Anyway, Dad's a Hero. " "He has a valid point." Mage replied.

Mage got another book with ' Potatoes' on the cover.

" Could it be...dad's recipe book?" joked Warrior.

Mage pushed Warrior out of the library, while Ranger went on reading...

_Chapter 10 Milden_

" Oh my god, it's the motherload!"

Mage had just heard the reward for the next quest. 1000 gold...each! He was drooling all over the Quest Giver's table.

" Uhhh...do you mind?" said QG.

" No." replied Mage.

" No really, do you mind me telling you the next part of the quest?"said QG.

" Yes,"

" No,"

" Yes!"

" No!

" YES!"

"NO!"

" Stupid Milden, stupid rock, STUPID TATOPOLIS!" Mage was furious at the world, for he lost a gold coin.

" Look, once we find the agreement we are out of here!" explained Ranger.

" Still stupid. I'll put on my stupid wall, in my stupid room, in the stupid inn, in stupid Tatopolis, IN STU-"

" SHUT UP!" interupted Warrior.

" In the stupid world." finished Mage.

" I see the agreement!" said Ranger.

" ROAR!" said a Night Nymph.(NN)

" Damn you!" whispered Warrior to Ranger.

Mage

Level 8

HP 800/800

MP 800/800

Warrior

Level 8

HP 800/800

MP 800/800

Ranger

Level 8

HP 800/800

MP 800/800

NN

Level 35

HP 2300/2300

MP 0/0

" Oh sweet cookie crumble." moaned Mage.

Mage used 'Hadoken' on NN for 1200 damage.

" What in nine hells?" asked Mage, godsmacked.

Warrior used 'ForceWave' for 800 damage.

Ranger used 'Dagger' for 1300 damage.

" Oh my sweet, rabbit tunnel!" stuttered Mage.

Party leveled up twice!

They gained 6 Stat and 2 Skill points each.

HP and MP restored.

Mage didn't move. Warrior was the same. Ranger grabbed the agreement, then realised what they did.

He stood still as a statue. They couldn't believe the power. The damage totals. The- everything in that battle.

" The power... it's finally mine!" shouted Mage.

" Now we have peace with Milden. Here is the gold I promised you." said a grinning QG.

" WOOHOO! I'm rich!" celebrated Mage.

" No, WE'RE rich." corrected Warrior.

" Hiss! Mine! My precious! You want it all for yourself!" said Mage, in a Golum-like voice.

" Oh dear..." said QG.

_Chapter 11 Dargon,the half-Nymph of great idiocy!_

" Can we kill him?" asked Mage.

" Who? QG?" replied Warrior.

" No! Sadly not! That Dargon guy...on that screen!" Mage pointed to a screen where there were advertisements for quests, spam, items, more spam, creams and Lego Star Wars.Oh, did I mention spam?

" Maybe. Hey, whatever your name is, I'll call you Nancy." said Mage.

" But I'm a boy!" replied QG.

" Exactly." replied Mage, with a grin on his face.

" You have to mind Mr. Sarcastic over there, he get's a bit over-joyous about the 3000 gold," whispered Warrior. Mage looked in his direction, with an angry look.

" You DARE not mention MY gold!" fumed Mage. His face was pratically bursting- literilly.

" MY HEAD! IT'S EXPLODING!" screamed Mage. A man took a photograph of it.

QG told them of the Half-Nymph Dargon, who was quite powerful. Mage (after having his head glued back together) said something including 'Nancy'.

They walked to where so-called (in Mage terms) 'Stupid Nymph-Guy' was located. As you've probably learned from the title, he's an idiot. He's also strong. For an idiot.

" Hey Georgia! Over here!" shouted Mage.

" No-one calls me by my first name! Nobody!" replied Dargon.

" Georgia Dargon? (chuckle) HAHA!" laughed Mage.

" Would you like some perfume?!"

" Dargey-poos, mummy wants you!"

" Go on trobble, make fun of the boys name! It's a girls name!"

" Trobble!"

" Georgia Dargon, you are the funniest villain in the whole wide world of Wordpad!"

" NOT FUNNY! YOU DIE NOW!" said Dargon.

" HAHA...wait, what?"

Dargon

Level 50

HP 5100/5100

MP 9999/9999

Mage

Level 10

HP 1000/1000

MP 1000/1000

Warrior

Level 10

HP 1000/1000

MP 1000/1000

Ranger

Level 10

HP 1000/1000

MP 1000/1000

Mage used 'Chi Strike' for 2300 damage.

Warrior used 'LimitBreak' for 1200 damage.

Ranger used 'ManaArrow' for 2100 damage.

Dargon was defeated!

Party leveled up!

Gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point.

" OK, that was easy. Tiring, but easy. Gosh, Chi Strike really uses up Mana!" said Mage.

"Well done. Here it is...1 XP!" said the QG Nancy.

" WHAT?!" fumed Mage.

" We should leave. Let's get ice-cream, Ranger." suggested Warrior.

" Yeah!" celebrated Ranger.

Part 4 Dugon

_Chapter 12 Nod Narb and Dugon Jungle_

Mage was covered in blood. " All done, Claire and Betsy. And Nancy Drew." joked Mage.

" I never Mages would be so stupid! With a sword, I mean, only slashing?" said Warrior.

" Hello, stupid morons," said a Ranger.

" Nod Narb!" said Ranger, with sparkly eyes.

" Hey, Mr.Narb, eat this!" Mage went to stab Nod Narb with the sword, but he got pushed onto a spike.

" PAIN!" he cried.

Moments later, they arrived at Dugon, a forest town which made Warrior uncomfortable.

" It's just so...different from Tatopolis." he said. They got a quest from QG. Mage calls this one Meg.

They had to activate Dugon Jungle Tele Stone. Mage said they already had, so QG shot him with a shotgun. It wasn't pretty.

They ran to Dugon Jungle, only to find no enemies.

" Spacious..." said Ranger.

" I know what you mean." replied Warrior.

" Hello adventurers! I'm Roheph, and we were wondering...if we could join you! I'm Rohaph, dudes!"

" Are you two related to that guy?" asked Mage.

" Hello, brothers!" said Rohoph, smiling. The three spirits talked, and eventually, Roheph got stuck in Mage. Same went for Warrior and Rohaph.

" Ah great." said Mage.

They kept on going to activate the Telephone in Mage's terms. Once they got there, there was a problem. " That monster broke it! Damn you! Die!" shouted Warrior.

Dragon

Level 45

HP 7800/7800

MP 120/120

Party

All level 11's

All HP MP 1100/1100

Mage attacked Dragon for 1500 damage.

Ranger attacked Dragon for 1800 damage.

Rohaph attacked Dragon for 3000 damage.

" Hey! Let me do me the fighting, Rohaph!" ordered Warrior.

" Ok, bro!" replied Rohaph.

Dragon used 'Flame' on Mage for 500 damage.

Mage used 'ManaRocket' on Dragon for 700 damage.

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Dragon for 900 damage.

Dragon was defeated!

Party had HP and MP restored!

Party leveled up!

Party gained 3 Stat and one Skill point!

" Now, how do we put this back together? It's rubble!" quoted Mage.

" This goes here, that there, think that goes over there..." said Ranger.

Many hours later...

" FINISHED!" Ranger shouted at the top of his voice. Mage pratically flew to the moon! " Quiet, weren't you?" he said sarcastically.

" Actually, I could have been quieter!" replied Ranger.

" Oh great, let's use it then." groaned Mage.

Back at Dugon, they all recieved 1200 gold.

Mage heaven!

_Chapter 13 Final Challenge!_

" What in th world of hell does 'thinkerobo' mean?" asked Mage. QG said he made it up. That led to violence. Gory violence.

After Mage had done slaughtering QG, they set off. Into hell. To kill the annoying creature that was...Nymph King.

In Hell...

" My oh my, Nymph, this is well done. But why are you worrying so much?"asked NK, second king of Hell.

" Three thicko's-I mean heroes are coming to try and kill you, your irratatiny-I mean supreme lord." replied a Nymph.

" Why you little bi-"

" Alright! You made us come all the way to hell, you stupidhead! Now we have to try and kill you, all because you ate ice-cream!" shouted Mage.

" What? Ice-cream caused all this? ICE-CREAM!?" shouted NK back.

" Yes! Everyone loves ice-cream, except you! You ate it, then the guns shot!" improvised Warrior.

" Guns? What the hell are guns?" asked the Nymph Slave.

" You three heroes, you are nothing but a-(gag)"

" King? Are you dead? Gasp! He's dead!" said the slave.

" Damn it, we were supposed to kill him!" explained Mage.

" Oh really, 'heroes'?" said a voice.The voice came from the roof, then a ghostly figure appeared. He, apparently, was a full-time killer, so no wonder he killed the Nymph King.

" Show yourself!" shouted Warrior.

" Yeah, you little coward! Girl!" taunted Mage.

" That's it, you die!" The assassin jumped froim the roof- and in front of the party.

Assassin

Level 70

HP 7500/7500

MP 5000/5000

Party

All level 12's

All HP+MP is 1200/1200

Mage used Hadoken on enemy for 2700 damage.

Warrior used Rohaph to attack for 3400 damage.

Ranger used his spirit to attack for 4000 damage.

Assassin used HiddenBlade on Ranger for 700 damage.

" What? How is he still up? It's...illogical!" stated Mage.

" I know. He's dead!" replied Ranger.

" Look, that's his HP! It's -3200!" added Warrior.

" In this buisness, you learn how to live until -10000HP!" explained Assassin.

" We can get you to there easily!" replied Mage.

Mage used Inferno on Assassin for 2000+2000+1500 damage!

Ranger attacked Assassin for 2300 damage.

Assassin was defeated!

Party leveled up and had stats restored!

Also gained: 3 Stat points each!

Also gained: 1 Skill point each!

" Told you!" said Mage.

" Praise the lord! Here, a fresh supply of meat! Have a feast!" granted QG.

" Thanks, Meg!" replied Mage. They did have a feast.

" Well, I'm content!" said Mage.

" We better pack for Tolnagren, Dad said we go there in 3 weeks." said Warrior.

" We better get ready. We have a long journey ahead of us." replied Ranger.

_The End_

Miscellaneous

Stories

Thing-Thing Mini-Series

1. First Blood

2. Second Surprise

3. Third Battle

4. He never quits!

_**Hero RPG Story**_

_**The Three Heroes**_

**Contents**

Cast

Part 1 Dulla

Chapter 1 The adventures begin!

Chapter 2 A little trobble!

Chapter 3 Easiest boss fight, ever!

Chapter 4 Find a key, we must!

Part 2 Gunden

Chapter 5 Hi ho, hi ho, to Gunden we shall go!

Chapter 6 Garden Goggles

Chapter 7 Sleeping Meadow and 3 Faun Lords

Chapter 8 Oden Coast and Oden Cave

Part 3 Tatopolis

Chapter 9 Tatopolis, or Tatapolis?

Chapter 10 Milden

Chapter 11 Dargon, the half Nymph of great idiocy!

Part 4 Dugon

Chapter 12 Nod Narb and Dugon Jungle

Chapter 13 Final Challenge

Miscellaneous

Stories

Note

Grey Information Box

Before each battle,if the heroes have leveled up, I will list the characters current stats, plus the monsters stats too.If not, it will just be the monsters stats.

**Cast**

**Main Characters**

Ranger

Age: 13

Hobbies: Collecting arrows, shooting targets

Likes: Mage, Warrior, arrows, being useful

Dislikes: Being bossed around, school, Fauns

Description: Ranger is the youngest of the three main characters, therefore gets bossed around a lot.Even though he is 13, he still has a childlike nature. He is great in ranged attacks (hence 'Ranger') but he dosen't like school. What sort of hero is he, then?

Warrior

Age: 14

Hobbies: Fighting, killing, bossing Ranger around

Likes: Swords, shields, fighting,

Dislikes: Stealth, books, pausing

Description: Warrior is younger than Mage, yet older than Ranger, making him the middle oldest. He, unlike his dad , enjoys killing monsters. He rocks in Melee attacks, using weapons such as swords and axes. Just don't leave him to attack at a distance...

Mage

Age: 15

Hobbies: Casting magic, running away, making jokes

Likes: Magic, gold, magic items

Dislikes: No gold, spending, using magic items

Description: Mage is the oldest, making him the authority. He is the weakest in defense( Warrior is the best), but also the strongest in Attack. His main weapons are staffs and magic.At home, Mage usually left Ranger and Warrior to do the fighting, and when the monster(s) were dead, he looked for gold or magic items.

He is sarcastic, though he says 'hell' quite a bit.

Rohoph

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Description: Rohoph is a mysterious power that took over Ranger in Sleeping Meadow. He dosen't want to leave, but, just exactly, who is he?

He hates Mage when he calls him 'Rachael' or 'Rebecca' on purpose.

Roheph

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Description: Like Rohoph, only Mage has him.

Different attitude.

Rohaph

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

Description: Rohoph's younger brother. Warrior has him. Rock on!

**Enemies**

Lurk King(LK)

Age: 204

Hobbies: Killing heroes

Likes: Killing

Dislikes: Dieing

Description: King of the Lurks. He is even more violent than Warrior! Now that's annoying! It can be, though his mum used to call him 'Lurkington'.

Faun Lords(FL1,FL2,FL3)

Ages: 150, 160, 270

Hobbies: ageing, killing heroes

Likes: Ageing

Dislikes: Getting younger, heroes

Description: Faun Lords. Three of 'em. That's pretty much all than can be said.

Random encounters

Age: ?

Hobbies: ?

Likes: Killing heroes

Dislikes: ?

Description: Not known, because there's millions of them!

Dargon

Age: 23

Hobbies: Being bored

Likes: A challenge

Dislikes: Mage

Description: Dargon is a half-nymph of power. Or great idiocy, if you are like Mage! Mage frequently insulted him, now he wants to kill him. Nice chap!

Nymph King (NK)

Age: Enternal

Hobbies: Reigning supreme

Likes: Being king, GTA games

Dislikes: Heroes, not being king

Description: The extremely irratating Nymph King reigns second king of hell. Fair enough. The heroes have to kill him. Mage goes mental when they find him...

Part 1 Dulla

_Chapter 1 The adventures begin!_

" Turn that T.V. off, before I rip out it's circuits!" thretened Mage as the three brothers prepared for a long journey to Dulla. They had to start becoming heroes, even though they were only teenagers!

They had just set off, when Ranger said " I forgot Mr. FluffyWinkles!"

" Ranger! You have had that since you were 3! Let it- where's he gone?" asked Mage.

Ranger appeared again. He had Mr. FluffyWinkles in his bag. " I'll never leave home without him! He's my favourite thing!" explained Ranger.

" Let's just continue on to Dulla," said Warrior.

" OH MY GOD!"

" Who said that? What are those?" asked Mage.

" Preparing for battle! I think..." said Warrior.

Mage

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 100/100

Warrior

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 100/100

Ranger

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 100/100

Nymph

Level 1

HP 50/50

MP 30/30

" A nymph? These are easy!" said Mage.

Mage casted 'MagicMissile' at Nymph for 7 damage.

Warrior attacked Nymph for 5 damage.

Ranger attacked Nymph for 6 damage.

Nymph attacked Mage for 8 damage.

" Oof! Ow, that hurt. You'll pay for that!" said Mage.

"Ok Nymph boy, you are going down, whether you like it or not!" commented Warrior.

Warrior attacked Nymph for 9 damage. CRITICAL HIT!

Ranger attacked Nymph for 7 damage.

Mage casted 'MagicMissile' at Nymph for 12 damage.

Nymph attacked Mage for 16 damage. CRITICAL HIT!

" OH MY GOD! The pain! PAIN!" screamed Mage.

" Nobody hurts Mage, and gets away with it!" said Ranger.

Ranger attacked Nymph for 7 damage.

Nymph was defeated!

" Woohoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" shouted Ranger.

Ranger leveled up!

Ranger gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point.

Warrior leveled up!

Warrior gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point.

Mage leveled up!

Mage had his HP and MP fully restored!

Mage gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point.

" How come Mage got his HP and MP fully restored, information box thingy?" asked Warrior.

Because he leveled up, and had taken damage and used MP.

" What are STAT and SKILL Points?" asked Ranger.

STAT Points can be used on your stats. Your stats are-

Strength- Increases damage of physical attacks.

Vitality- Determines HP recoverment per turn.

Intelligence- Determines MP recoverment per turn.

Charisma- Increases speed

Defense- Increases defense.

Dexerity- Increases damage of ranged attacks.

SKILL Points can be used at the library in towns to learn new skills.

" OK, that's enough. We didn't want a life story." joked Mage.

A few hours later, they had arrived in Dulla.

" Woohoo! We made it! Alive!"shouted Mage.

_Chapter 2 A little trobble!_

The three heroes settled in the town inn. Ranger and Mage spent their SKILL and STAT Points. Ranger increased his Strength by 1, vitality by 1 and his Dexerity by 1. He used his SKILL point to learn 'ElectricArrows'.

Mage used his STAT points to increase his intelligence, vitality and defense. He used his SKILL Point to learn ' ManaRocket '.

As for Warrior, he spent them too. For STAT points he increased intelligence, vitality and charisma. For SKILL point he learned ' PowerStrike '.

" We should hit the hay. It is 9:30, and we're heroes now, so we need an early night. Nighty night Ranger!" said Warrior.

Meanwhile...

" Shh... don't wake them up- ah darn, look what you did, the Mage is up and he's going to kill us!" said a Thief.

Mage

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 200/200

Thief A

Level 1

HP 100/100

MP 0/0

Thief B

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 0/0

" Thieves! Two thieves!" shouted Mage. That woke Warrior and Ranger up.

Ranger

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 200/200

Warrior

Level 2

HP 200/200

MP 200/200

" What? Enemies! Kill them!" said Warrior.

" Darn right!" said Mage.

Mage used ' ManaRocket ' on Thief B for 18 damage.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' on Thief B for 16 damage.

" I don't want to do this, but I must!" said Ranger.

Ranger used 'EletricArrow' on Thief B for 16 damage.

Thief A attacked Warrior for 4 damage. " Guy's got tough armor!" he said.

Thief B attacked Ranger and missed.

" Missed? Thieves never miss!" said Thief B.

" Focus on Thief B!" commanded Mage.

Mage, Warrior and Ranger used ' ManaRocket' combined with 'PowerStrike' combined with 'EletricArrow' for 60 damage on Thief B.

Thief B waited.

Thief A waited.

" It's not over yet, SUMMON!" said Thief B.

Thief B summoned 'Elemental', sacrificing 50 HP.

" Don't you need MP to do that? And Thieves can't summon either. Only Mages can. Unless, you aren't Thieves, you're Mages." suggested Mage.

" That's right. WE ARE MAGES!" replied Thief B.

" No need to yell. We are only here." said Warrior.

Mage attacked Mage B with 'ManaRocket' for 20 damage.

Ranger attacked Mage B with 'EletricArrow' for 40 damage.CRITICAL HIT!

Mage B was defeated!

"NOOO!" said Mage A.

Warrior attacked Mage A with 'PowerStrike' for 30 damage. CRITICAL HIT!

Mage A attacked Mage with 'ManaRocket' for 50(+40)damage. CRITICAL HIT!

" OWW! OH MY GOD! I NEVER KNEW THAT MANAROCKET COULD EVER DO 50 DAMAGE!" screamed Mage.

" Time for the final blow, Mage and Warrior!" said Mage A. " Elemental, attack!"

Elemental attacked Mage with 'Thunder' and missed.

" HAHA!" laughed Mage.

Mage, Warrior and Ranger attacked Mage A with 'ManaRocket','PowerStrike'and 'EletricArrow' for 70 damage.

Mage A was defeated!

Ranger leveled up!

Warrior leveled up!

Mage leveled up!

They all gained 3 STAT points each and 1 SKILL point each.

They were all healed.

" Well, let's all go back to sleep.Hey, what's that that Ranger's got?" asked Mage.

" It's a baby trobble!" he replied.

" Oh good grief..." muttered Warrior.

_Chapter 3 Easiest Boss Fight, Ever!_

"Ranger, get rid of that trobble! It's not yours! It's mother would be furious if it knew you had it. Please, put it back where you found it." said Mage.

" No! It loves me. I am it's friend. I want to keep it! Please, Mage! Let me keep it! It will be useful! I promise!" screamed Ranger.

" Let him keep it, Mage." said Warrior.

Mage was thinking about it. Warrior had his fingers crossed, and Ranger was doing the cute puppy eyes.

" Alright. We can keep it." he said finally. Ranger was delighted.

The following morning, the three heroes went to the Quest House to get a quest.

" Hello. Your quest is to kill the Lurk King, plus 5 of his Lurk minions. Doing so will reward you with 400 XP each, plus 500 gold." said the Quest Giver.

" 500 gold? I'm in!" said a delighted Mage.

" To Dreamwood Deeps!" commanded Warrior. They used a Tele Stone to go to Dreamwood, then went into Dreamwood Deeps.

" Is that a Lurk?" asked Warrior.

" No, it's 5 Lurks.Perfect." replied Ranger.

Mage charged at them. " Attack!" he yelled.

Lurks

Level 10

HP 250/250

MP 170/170

Mage

Level 3

HP 300/300

MP 300/300

Warrior

Level 3

HP 300/300

MP 300/300

Ranger

Level 3

HP 300/300

MP 300/300

" Five monsters, shortened to one. Easy peasy then!" bragged Warrior.

Warrior attacked Lurks for 12 damage.

Mage used ' SlowDown' on Lurks for 23 damage.

Lurks gained an effect: Slow

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Lurks for 25 damage.

" Where did you two get those?" asked Warrior.

" Bought them with our SKILL Points" replied Mage.

Lurks waited.

Mage used 'ManaRocket' on Lurks for 34 damage.

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Lurks for 35 damage.

" Look what I got, then." said Warrior.

Warrior used 'ElementalSword' on Lurks for 37 damage.

Lurks used 'MudFire' on the Party for 15 damage each.

" Cool move! But it's painful..." said Ranger.

" I'll attack!" said Mage. He did, and for 40 damage too.

Ranger attacked with 'EletricArrow' for 44 damage.CRITICAL HIT!

Lurks were defeated!

Party's HP and MP was restored.

" But we didn't level up." said Mage.

" I know." replied Ranger.

You healed because 'Trobble' heals you after each battle.

" Told you he'd be useful." said Ranger.

" Look, there's the Lurk King. Let's kill him." said Warrior.

" Hey! I find that offensive to Lurk kind! DIE!" shouted The Lurk King.

Lurk King (LK)

Level 5

HP 380/380

MP 200/200

Mage attacked LK with 'ManaRocket' for 60 damage."Wow,this guy's defense is low." commented Mage.

Ranger attacked LK with 'BurstArrow' for 60 damage.

" I know what you mean. 120 damage already." said Ranger.

Warrior attacked LK with 'PowerStrike' for 60 damage.

" Make that 180 damage. Geez, this guy is easy." said Warrior.

LK used 'MetaBlast' on Mage but missed.

Mage used 'MagicMissile' on LK for 50 damage.

Ranger attacked LK for 50 damage.

LK was defeated!

Ranger leveled up!

Warrior leveled up!

Mage leveled up!

They each gained 3 STAT Points and 1 SKILL Point!

Quest completed!

Back at the Quest House they got 400 xp each,leveling them all up again, so now they each had 6 STAT Points and 2 SKILL Points. They also recieved 500 gold.

Mage learned 'Medic'(convert 10 MP into 10 HP) and learned to attack with his staff.

Warrior learned 'Shield'(Decrease all damage to Party by 20) and 'SwiftSword' (sword attack with double damage)

Ranger learned 'Stealth'(dodge next attack) and 'Tri-Arrow'(three arrows shot at once)

_Chapter 4 Find a key, we must!_

" Your next quest is to find a gold key." said the Quest Giver.

" Duh! You always have to find a gold key after a boss fight!" said Mage.

" No you don't, Mage, now let the man speak!" said Warrior.

" Find this key at Dreamwood." continued the man.

Mage nodded his head, but then asked " What's the reward?"

" Three HP Potions." answered the man.

" Got it," Mage ran off, with Warrior and Ranger following.

" Look, enemies! Kill them! I can't help but think I said that before..." whispered Warrior.

Mage

Level 5

HP 500/500

MP 500/500

Warrior

Level 5

HP 500/500

MP 500/500

Ranger

Level 5

HP 500/500

MP 500/500

Nymph

Level 2

HP 120/120

MP 50/50

Mage attacked for 67 damage.

Warrior attacked for 45 damage.

Ranger attacked for 50 damage.

Nymph was defeated!

Party gained an item: HP Potionx2

Party gained an item: MP Potionx2

" Easy! No challenge at all!"said Mage.

" More enemies!" said Ranger.

Nymphx3

Level 4

HP 230/230

MP 130/130

Mage attacked Nymphx3 for 90 damage.

Warrior attacked Nymphx3 for 80 damage.

Ranger attacked Nymphx3 for 90 damage.

Nymphx3 was defeated!

Party gained an item: HP Potion

Party gained an item: MP Potion

They continued walking up the path until..." Look. the key! And a monster! Kill it!" said Mage.

Dwarf

Level 4

HP 450/450

MP 0/0

Mage attacked Dwarf for 80 damage.

Warrior attacked Dwarf for 75 damage.

Ranger attacked Dwarf for 90 damage.

Dwarf used a HP Potion to heal 50HP.

Mage attacked Dwarf with 'ManaRocket' for 100 damage.

Warrior attacked Dwarf for 70 damage.

Ranger attacked Dwarf with 'Tri-Arrow' for 40x3 damage.

Dwarf was defeated!

Ranger, Warrior and Mage leveled up!

They all gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL Point each.

Mage grabbed the key." Let's take it to the Quest Giver." he said.

" Thank you, adventurers!" the Quest Giver said." Here is your reward.You've earned it!"

Party gained an item: HP Potionx3

" Oh yeah!" said Mage.

Part 2 Gunden

_Chapter 5 Hi ho, hi ho, to Gunden we shall go!_

" WHAT!? You don't have any more quests for us? What sort of a quest house is this?!" said Mage angrily. " I'm scared Warrior." said Ranger.

" Me too, Ranger. Me too." replied Warrior.

" No quests, equal no magic items. No magic items equals me turning crazy. ME TURNING CRAZY EQUALS WORLD DOOM! Is this going through to that thing called a brain?" said Mage.

It was true. The Quest Giver had no more quests. But they heard that Gunden had some work. Mage was delighted so much that he ran to Gunden. " I think Mage IS crazy. He dosen't even know where Gunden is." joked Warrior.

They followed Mage wearily. They set off for Gunden. To get to it, they had to go through Leafy Greens.

" Leafy Greens. Wow. It's so...low definitioned." joked Mage.

" Monster!" warned Warrior.

Mage

Level 6

HP 600/600

MP 600/600

Lurk

Level 4

HP 320/320

MP 195/195

" Guys? Guys? Where are you? Don't leave me alone." said Mage.

Mage used 'EnergyWave' on Lurk for 75 damage.

Lurk used ' Mudfest' on Mage for 23 damage.

Mage used 'EnergyWave' on Lurk for 80 damage.

Lurk used 'MudBall' on Mage for 35 damage.

Mage used 'Inferno' on Lurk for 120 damage.

Lurk attacked Mage for 15 damage.

Mage used 'Inferno' on Lurk for 100 damage.

Lurk was defeated!

Mage had hid HP and MP restored.

Mage leveled up!

Mage gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point!

" Well done!" praised Warrior.

"Where were you?" asked Mage furiously.

" Buying stuff in Gunden." answered Ranger.

" Gunden?" asked Mage.

They nodded. Ranger led Mage and Warrior into Gunden. It wasn't much different from Dulla. Only difference was that this had no where to spend SKILL points, a 'Turkey Legs' stall, an 'Exchange your Pants' stall and it was smaller.

" Quest availible!" shouted the local Quest Giver.

" What is it?" asked Warrior.

" Well..."

_Chapter 6 Garden Goggles_

" Do you have any Garden Goggles?" asked the Quest Giver.

" What the hell are Garden Goggles?" asked Mage.

" They allow you to see hidden plants." answered the QG.

" Hidden pants?" joked Mage.

" NO...hidden PLANTS! PLANTS!" said a furious QG.

" OH...now it makes sense. No, we don't have any moaning Garden Goggles." answered Mage.

" Well you need some, so borrow mine. I want them back." said a QG, calmer now.

" Thanks, sucker!" said Mage under his breath.

" You need 4 Minx Weed." staded QG.

" Gotcha!" said a sarcastic Mage.

Mage put on the Garden Goggles, they bought 2 more for Warrior and Ranger. They set out to Leafy Greens to find them. " One over there." said Ranger. But a Nymph attacked him.

Ranger

Level 6

HP 600/600

MP 600/600

Nymph

Level 7

HP 570/570

MP 470/470

Ranger used 'Dagger' on Nymph for 95 damage.

Nymph attacked Ranger for 230 damage.

" What the HELL!?" shouted Ranger.

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Nymph for 150 damage.

Nymph attacked Ranger but missed.

Ranger used 'Tri-Arrow' on Nymph for 150x3 damage.

Nymph was defeated!

Ranger leveled up!

Ranger had his HP and MP restored!

Ranger gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point!

" I got it!" shouted Ranger.

" Ok! I got this one while looting that monster corpse over there." said Mage.

" I found this one!" stated Warrior.

" So we need one more." they said together.

" Look! That poor excuse for a challenge has the hellhole thing!" said Mage.

Warrior

Level 6

HP 600/600

MP 600/600

Mummy

Level 5

HP 490/490

MP 0/0

" Great...now I'm going to die!" shouted Warrior.

" GOOD!" joked Mage.

" What?" asked Warrior.

Warrior used 'BrutalStrike' on Mummy for 120 damage.

Mummy waited.

Warrior attacked Mummy for 80 damage.

Mummy waited.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' for 100 damage.

" I don't think it knows an attack..." muttered Warrior.

Mummy waited.

Warrior used 'ElementalSword' for 80+80+80+80 damage.

Mummy was defeated!

Warrior leveled up!

Warrior's HP and MP was restored!

Warrior gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point!

" I got it!" he shouted happily.

" Great, now we have 5!" said Mage.

" 5?"

" Yeah, I found one there!"

" GOD DAMNIT!"

" Come on." said Ranger.

" Here is a reward. Let me find it. Also, where are my goggles?" asked QG.

" Ummm..." Mage tried to find an excuse to keep them. He grabbed Warrior's pair." There they are!" he said.

" Thank you." he said. They got 300 gold in return.

" WOOHOO!" said Mage as they walked to the inn.

_Chapter 7 Sleeping Meadow and 3 Faun Lords_

" You must kill the 3 Faun Lords." said QG, as he was giving them their next quest.

" Reward? I don't do anything without a reward! I just got up. Please, tell me it's gold or a magic item." joked Mage.

" Your reward is 100 XP." QG replied.

" WHAT? 100XP? I'm going to rip your heart out! Why the hell is the reward XP? We are all Level 7 already!" said a furious but calm Mage.

" Settle down Mage." stated a calmer Ranger.

" OK." Mage moaned. He wanted it to be gold.Or magic items. Or STAT or SKILL points..

After a while, they set for Sleeping Meadow.It was quite peaceful, but there were Fauns everywhere.

" Look out!" warned Ranger.

Faun

Level 4

HP 450/450

MP 120/120

Mage used 'Inferno' for 180+120+60 damage.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' for 70 damage.

Ranger attacked for 80 damage.

Faun was defeated!

Party had HP and MP restored!

" Easy. No worth drawing a sword for." said Warrior.

They continued down the pathway to the Faun Lords. But Ranger stopped suddenly.

" Ranger, why the hell have you stopped?" asked Mage.

" Pathetic human!" said Ranger, but his voice was different, and eyes were bloodshot red.

" I'm sorry? What?" asked Warrior.

" Stop it Ranger. Now!" shouted Mage.

" I don't have to do what you say, human! I am Rohoph!" said Ranger again.

" No, you are Ranger. Not the hellhole of a name that you said!" said Mage.

" I am the fourth Faun Lord, and this 'Ranger' that you speak of is going to die!" said Rohoph through Ranger. Ranger was now pale, eyes now completely red, hair turning white and his heart suddenly stopped. He was dead.

" Ranger, Ranger wake up! RANGER!Buddy!" said Warrior.

A spirit came out of Ranger. It was a Faun.

" Ranger is dead. Now his body is mine forever!" said Rohoph.

" Revive him, foul Faun!" threatened Mage. Now Mage was pale. He was so angry at Rohoph for killing Ranger that he became surrouded in fire. Fire of rage. Fire of his rage. Warrior stepped back. He was gobsmacked. Ranger's death. Mage's fury. His fear of Mage now was huge. Bigger than ever before.

" Revive him!" said Mage.

" No! Now you two die!" Rohoph stabbed Mage, but Mage didn't die. Warrior was astonished. That stab should have killed him.

" Stop!" A sudden, croaky voice was heard.

" Ranger?" Warrior looked at Ranger's body. It was moving.

" Stop now... I...alive...stop..." said Ranger, whiter than anyone could have ever been.

" You are alive!" said a happy Mage.

" Rohoph...stop...now...come back...to me..." said Ranger.

" Yes, master" said Rohoph. He went back in Ranger.

" Well, we have to deal with him now." said Ranger.

" What do you mean? Aren't you getting rid of him?"asked Warrior.

" Why'd he call you 'master' anyway?" asked Mage.

" No idea." replied Ranger with a wide grin on his face.

" Why would you keep him? Get rid of him!" demanded Warrior.

" No. I know new skills now." said Ranger.

" Look, the 3 Faun Lords!" warned Mage.

FL1

Level 5

HP 350/350

MP 0/0

FL2

Level 5

HP 250/250

MP 100/100

FL3

Level 5

HP 150/150

MP 0/0

Mage used 'Hadoken' on FL3 for 200 damage.

FL3 was defeated!

Ranger used 'Smite Evil' on FL1 for 350 damage.

FL1 was defeated!

"Wow!" said Warrior.

Warrior used 'PowerStrike' on FL2 for 250 damage.

FL2 was defeated!

Party leveled up!

They gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point each!

_Chapter 8 Oden Coast and Oden Cave!_

" Well, Ranger. Are you alright? After all that, I suppose you are worn out. Rohoph and everything." said Warrior.

" Yeah, Mr FluffyWinkles was here for me." said Ranger, hugging the rabbit toy.

" All that, what the hell was Rohoph doing? Why Ranger?" said Mage.

" Booga!" shouted Rohoph.

" AHH!" shreaked Mage. Rohoph had appeared right in front of him.

" Relax, I'm on your side. Now, anyway. So, can I help?" asked Rohoph.

" As long as you don't kill Ranger again, fine!" said Mage.

Rohoph looked pleased. He went back in Ranger. The party kept on to a place the Quest Giver had told them of. Oden Coast, it was called. They had to walk there, even though the QG told them he would provide transport.

" That moron, he lied! Why in nine hells would he lie?" moaned Mage.

" Look, Oden Coast. Don't we need 10 sources of M-Rald from the cave there?" asked Ranger.

" Oh, yeah!" replied Mage.

" I can't see."

" Shut up,"

" No really, I can't see!"

" Shut up!"

" Honest, I can't-"

" SHUT UP! FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT UP!"

" Calm down, I see the final M-Rald source from this cave."

" But I'm so angry! At that f-"

" Look, why don't you shut up for once?"

The heroes were looking for the 10 sources of M-Rald from Oden Cave. They had found nine, and the 10th was in front of them. They took it, and ran out.

" Fresh air! And not so bad either!" joked Mage.

They ran to Tatopolis, expecting another dull town.

Part 3 Tatopolis

_Chapter 9 Tatopolis, or Tatapolis?_

" I hate this place, it's so...different." commented Mage, when they arrived at the inn.

" This place is great! It's different, but in a good way." replied Warrior.

As soon as they could, they went to check on Ranger. He, while they were travelling to Tatopolis, collasped. The inn doctor said all the worst it could be was a coma. It turned out it was only exhaution.

" P-H-E-W spells PHEW! I thought he died...again!" joked Mage.

" Again?" asked inn doctor.

" I'ts complicated. Really, I thought he died!" answered Mage.

" Jolly chap aren't you, Mage?" said Warrior sarcastically.

" I'm just so bored. There's no video games.No staffs. No chocobo. No-"

" For once, why don't you not complain?!" interrupted Warrior.

" How about...no!" joked Mage.

After Ranger recovered, they went to the library to read some documentions. They found one which was-

" The monsters continue to attack the towns.We three heroes- Straiden, Hero of Dulla, Myself, Hero of Tatopolis and Mikius, Hero of Milden-"

" DAD!" interrupted Warrior.

" Dad was hero of Dulla?" asked Mage.

They thought, then, Warrior said, " He did go out a lot."

" You told me he went to Starbucks..." said Ranger with beady eyes.

" I lied!" replied Warrior." Anyway, Dad's a Hero. " "He has a valid point." Mage replied.

Mage got another book with ' Potatoes' on the cover.

" Could it be...dad's recipe book?" joked Warrior.

Mage pushed Warrior out of the library, while Ranger went on reading...

_Chapter 10 Milden_

" Oh my god, it's the motherload!"

Mage had just heard the reward for the next quest. 1000 gold...each! He was drooling all over the Quest Giver's table.

" Uhhh...do you mind?" said QG.

" No." replied Mage.

" No really, do you mind me telling you the next part of the quest?"said QG.

" Yes,"

" No,"

" Yes!"

" No!

" YES!"

"NO!"

" Stupid Milden, stupid rock, STUPID TATOPOLIS!" Mage was furious at the world, for he lost a gold coin.

" Look, once we find the agreement we are out of here!" explained Ranger.

" Still stupid. I'll put on my stupid wall, in my stupid room, in the stupid inn, in stupid Tatopolis, IN STU-"

" SHUT UP!" interupted Warrior.

" In the stupid world." finished Mage.

" I see the agreement!" said Ranger.

" ROAR!" said a Night Nymph.(NN)

" Damn you!" whispered Warrior to Ranger.

Mage

Level 8

HP 800/800

MP 800/800

Warrior

Level 8

HP 800/800

MP 800/800

Ranger

Level 8

HP 800/800

MP 800/800

NN

Level 35

HP 2300/2300

MP 0/0

" Oh sweet cookie crumble." moaned Mage.

Mage used 'Hadoken' on NN for 1200 damage.

" What in nine hells?" asked Mage, godsmacked.

Warrior used 'ForceWave' for 800 damage.

Ranger used 'Dagger' for 1300 damage.

" Oh my sweet, rabbit tunnel!" stuttered Mage.

Party leveled up twice!

They gained 6 Stat and 2 Skill points each.

HP and MP restored.

Mage didn't move. Warrior was the same. Ranger grabbed the agreement, then realised what they did.

He stood still as a statue. They couldn't believe the power. The damage totals. The- everything in that battle.

" The power... it's finally mine!" shouted Mage.

" Now we have peace with Milden. Here is the gold I promised you." said a grinning QG.

" WOOHOO! I'm rich!" celebrated Mage.

" No, WE'RE rich." corrected Warrior.

" Hiss! Mine! My precious! You want it all for yourself!" said Mage, in a Golum-like voice.

" Oh dear..." said QG.

_Chapter 11 Dargon,the half-Nymph of great idiocy!_

" Can we kill him?" asked Mage.

" Who? QG?" replied Warrior.

" No! Sadly not! That Dargon guy...on that screen!" Mage pointed to a screen where there were advertisements for quests, spam, items, more spam, creams and Lego Star Wars.Oh, did I mention spam?

" Maybe. Hey, whatever your name is, I'll call you Nancy." said Mage.

" But I'm a boy!" replied QG.

" Exactly." replied Mage, with a grin on his face.

" You have to mind Mr. Sarcastic over there, he get's a bit over-joyous about the 3000 gold," whispered Warrior. Mage looked in his direction, with an angry look.

" You DARE not mention MY gold!" fumed Mage. His face was pratically bursting- literilly.

" MY HEAD! IT'S EXPLODING!" screamed Mage. A man took a photograph of it.

QG told them of the Half-Nymph Dargon, who was quite powerful. Mage (after having his head glued back together) said something including 'Nancy'.

They walked to where so-called (in Mage terms) 'Stupid Nymph-Guy' was located. As you've probably learned from the title, he's an idiot. He's also strong. For an idiot.

" Hey Georgia! Over here!" shouted Mage.

" No-one calls me by my first name! Nobody!" replied Dargon.

" Georgia Dargon? (chuckle) HAHA!" laughed Mage.

" Would you like some perfume?!"

" Dargey-poos, mummy wants you!"

" Go on trobble, make fun of the boys name! It's a girls name!"

" Trobble!"

" Georgia Dargon, you are the funniest villain in the whole wide world of Wordpad!"

" NOT FUNNY! YOU DIE NOW!" said Dargon.

" HAHA...wait, what?"

Dargon

Level 50

HP 5100/5100

MP 9999/9999

Mage

Level 10

HP 1000/1000

MP 1000/1000

Warrior

Level 10

HP 1000/1000

MP 1000/1000

Ranger

Level 10

HP 1000/1000

MP 1000/1000

Mage used 'Chi Strike' for 2300 damage.

Warrior used 'LimitBreak' for 1200 damage.

Ranger used 'ManaArrow' for 2100 damage.

Dargon was defeated!

Party leveled up!

Gained 3 STAT and 1 SKILL point.

" OK, that was easy. Tiring, but easy. Gosh, Chi Strike really uses up Mana!" said Mage.

"Well done. Here it is...1 XP!" said the QG Nancy.

" WHAT?!" fumed Mage.

" We should leave. Let's get ice-cream, Ranger." suggested Warrior.

" Yeah!" celebrated Ranger.

Part 4 Dugon

_Chapter 12 Nod Narb and Dugon Jungle_

Mage was covered in blood. " All done, Claire and Betsy. And Nancy Drew." joked Mage.

" I never Mages would be so stupid! With a sword, I mean, only slashing?" said Warrior.

" Hello, stupid morons," said a Ranger.

" Nod Narb!" said Ranger, with sparkly eyes.

" Hey, Mr.Narb, eat this!" Mage went to stab Nod Narb with the sword, but he got pushed onto a spike.

" PAIN!" he cried.

Moments later, they arrived at Dugon, a forest town which made Warrior uncomfortable.

" It's just so...different from Tatopolis." he said. They got a quest from QG. Mage calls this one Meg.

They had to activate Dugon Jungle Tele Stone. Mage said they already had, so QG shot him with a shotgun. It wasn't pretty.

They ran to Dugon Jungle, only to find no enemies.

" Spacious..." said Ranger.

" I know what you mean." replied Warrior.

" Hello adventurers! I'm Roheph, and we were wondering...if we could join you! I'm Rohaph, dudes!"

" Are you two related to that guy?" asked Mage.

" Hello, brothers!" said Rohoph, smiling. The three spirits talked, and eventually, Roheph got stuck in Mage. Same went for Warrior and Rohaph.

" Ah great." said Mage.

They kept on going to activate the Telephone in Mage's terms. Once they got there, there was a problem. " That monster broke it! Damn you! Die!" shouted Warrior.

Dragon

Level 45

HP 7800/7800

MP 120/120

Party

All level 11's

All HP MP 1100/1100

Mage attacked Dragon for 1500 damage.

Ranger attacked Dragon for 1800 damage.

Rohaph attacked Dragon for 3000 damage.

" Hey! Let me do me the fighting, Rohaph!" ordered Warrior.

" Ok, bro!" replied Rohaph.

Dragon used 'Flame' on Mage for 500 damage.

Mage used 'ManaRocket' on Dragon for 700 damage.

Ranger used 'BurstArrow' on Dragon for 900 damage.

Dragon was defeated!

Party had HP and MP restored!

Party leveled up!

Party gained 3 Stat and one Skill point!

" Now, how do we put this back together? It's rubble!" quoted Mage.

" This goes here, that there, think that goes over there..." said Ranger.

Many hours later...

" FINISHED!" Ranger shouted at the top of his voice. Mage pratically flew to the moon! " Quiet, weren't you?" he said sarcastically.

" Actually, I could have been quieter!" replied Ranger.

" Oh great, let's use it then." groaned Mage.

Back at Dugon, they all recieved 1200 gold.

Mage heaven!

_Chapter 13 Final Challenge!_

" What in th world of hell does 'thinkerobo' mean?" asked Mage. QG said he made it up. That led to violence. Gory violence.

After Mage had done slaughtering QG, they set off. Into hell. To kill the annoying creature that was...Nymph King.

In Hell...

" My oh my, Nymph, this is well done. But why are you worrying so much?"asked NK, second king of Hell.

" Three thicko's-I mean heroes are coming to try and kill you, your irratatiny-I mean supreme lord." replied a Nymph.

" Why you little bi-"

" Alright! You made us come all the way to hell, you stupidhead! Now we have to try and kill you, all because you ate ice-cream!" shouted Mage.

" What? Ice-cream caused all this? ICE-CREAM!?" shouted NK back.

" Yes! Everyone loves ice-cream, except you! You ate it, then the guns shot!" improvised Warrior.

" Guns? What the hell are guns?" asked the Nymph Slave.

" You three heroes, you are nothing but a-(gag)"

" King? Are you dead? Gasp! He's dead!" said the slave.

" Damn it, we were supposed to kill him!" explained Mage.

" Oh really, 'heroes'?" said a voice.The voice came from the roof, then a ghostly figure appeared. He, apparently, was a full-time killer, so no wonder he killed the Nymph King.

" Show yourself!" shouted Warrior.

" Yeah, you little coward! Girl!" taunted Mage.

" That's it, you die!" The assassin jumped froim the roof- and in front of the party.

Assassin

Level 70

HP 7500/7500

MP 5000/5000

Party

All level 12's

All HP+MP is 1200/1200

Mage used Hadoken on enemy for 2700 damage.

Warrior used Rohaph to attack for 3400 damage.

Ranger used his spirit to attack for 4000 damage.

Assassin used HiddenBlade on Ranger for 700 damage.

" What? How is he still up? It's...illogical!" stated Mage.

" I know. He's dead!" replied Ranger.

" Look, that's his HP! It's -3200!" added Warrior.

" In this buisness, you learn how to live until -10000HP!" explained Assassin.

" We can get you to there easily!" replied Mage.

Mage used Inferno on Assassin for 2000+2000+1500 damage!

Ranger attacked Assassin for 2300 damage.

Assassin was defeated!

Party leveled up and had stats restored!

Also gained: 3 Stat points each!

Also gained: 1 Skill point each!

" Told you!" said Mage.

" Praise the lord! Here, a fresh supply of meat! Have a feast!" granted QG.

" Thanks, Meg!" replied Mage. They did have a feast.

" Well, I'm content!" said Mage.

" We better pack for Tolnagren, Dad said we go there in 3 weeks." said Warrior.

" We better get ready. We have a long journey ahead of us." replied Ranger.

_The End of Story 1!_

Miscellaneous

Stories

Hero RPG Series

1 The Three Heroes

2. The 4 Elements

3. Terror At Home

Thing-Thing Mini-Series

1. First Blood

2. Second Surprise

3. Third Battle

4. Forth Attack

Coming later


	2. The 4 Elements

_**Hero RPG Story-The Emerald Trilogy**_

_**Story 2- The 4 Elements**_

Contents

Part 1 Air Strike

Chapter 1 On the road!

Chapter 2 Monsters R Us!

Chapter 3 Who is Airthon?

Chapter 4 Air hurts!

Part 2 Earth and Water

Chapter 5 Another 2?

Chapter 6 The Battle of Water-loo!

Chapter 7 Rock on!

Part 3 Fire Kingdom

Chapter 8 Only one left!

Chapter 9 Fire of Rage

Chapter 10 Finally Done!

CAUTION: Mild language!

_**Part 1 Air Strike!**_

_Chapter 1 On the Road!_

The mist gathered as Ranger and Rohoph walked aloong the road long destroyed. Mage and Warrior had wandered off to find any live Nymphs for Mage's 'MugWort Juice' Trust me, it tastes horrible.

" What do you think of Mage, really, Rohoph?" asked Ranger as the road became harder to follow.

" Well, truely I'd think-"

" Tally ho, Nina!" It was Mage, joking around as usual.

" I say, that was truely awful of you!"

" Yeah, bro! What was that for, dude?"

" My brothers are overwhelming idiots! One's blimy British, the other one's a hippy!"

" Didn't you say something about another brother? Something about anger..." asked Ranger.

" No, that's my dad. Mortal." mocked Mage.

" Hey! Don't mock me. Mortal!"

" That's low, man. Man."

" I jolly well say, Rohaph is truely lost control over his urge to say 'man'!"

" Alright, you three, stop hogging the page. You too, Mage. You made enough jokes yesterday. And my name's not Nina. It's Warrior." explained Warrior.

Mage looked confused. " Is it Rebecca? Alright, sonny." He looked like an old man.

" Ok, you two, come on! I'm sick of mist and fog. And smog." said Ranger.

" Hi ho, hi ho, off to Tolnagren we go!" sang the overly sarcastic Mage. They had to travel there, by foot.

When they arrived, they found a surprise. Like surprises? Then stop reading. Because (I hope you've stopped reading if you like surprises) Tolnagren was a WASTELAND! Rubbish was everywhere. People were corpses. And Mage was eager to joke.

" This place brings a whole new meaning to 'Hell'." he said.

They stopped at the inn, which was demolished. The whole town was scrap-piles-except for one part.

This was heaven. They ran for that inn, and slept the sleep. Of the dead...

_Chapter 2 Monsters R Us!_

In the morning, when the sun was still orange with the dawn, Mage went to 'gently' wake up the others. Here is what Mage calls 'gently'-

" GET YOUR LAZY BEHINDS OUT OF THE STUPID BEDS, OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH THIS MEGAPHONE!"

" Ok, ok, I'm awake. What's with the megaphone?" asked Warrior.

" Bought it. Why? Ouch!" Warrior grabbed it and hit him. Mage, eventually, wounded Warrior until he said sorry. Even then, it took 10 more minutes due to Mage's violent nature.

Ranger was woken by the blood-curdling screams of Warrior's blood flying in the air. That's only what you need know.

" Hey, look! Toys R Us!" said Ranger.

" Why does that sign say different? Oh my god, is that my liver..." replied Warrior.

" I know...it says ' Monsters R Us'! Oh my god, is that Warrior's liver..." added Mage, still pinned to the ground by Warrior's intestines. So much for brotherly love...

" I really don't know how I managed to rebuild my digestive system..." said a re-built Warrior.

" I know what you mean, the kidney part was sick, though." replied Ranger.

As they approched the curiously Mage-heaven store, they saw a familiar face. He seemed like a half-nymph (guessed who he is yet? Hint: Read Story 1) looked like he is usually bored...

" Oh my god it's...it's...Dargon!" pointed out Mage.

" How have you been, moron?"

" Leave me alone!" said Dargon. " I have a life, you know!"

" We do know, that's what we try to ruin!" replied Mage.

" Didn't we kill you? About 5 weeks ago?" asked Warrior.

Ranger thought for a bit, then agreed that they killed him. Dargon then explains that the Elements revived him, so long as he brought 3 heroes to him. He then knocked out our heroes, and smuggled them. Rude manners!

_Chapter 3 Who is Airthon?_

_Where am I? Who am I? Why do I keep asking these questions..._

_" _Holy, I feel like crap. Warrior? Ranger?" Mage had become alive again, you can tell. Dargon was talking to the lords, when suddenly, Dargon seemed to go up in smoke. Then everything was dark again.

The heroes woke up in some sort of inn.

" Wow, this place is fancy!" commented Warrior.

" How'd we get here? Last thing I remember is us concealed in a cave of some sort. With Dargon. And 4 ghosts!" explained Ranger.

" I know. So, nurse and/or hot lady, answer his question." said Mage.

" You were found, presumebly dead, by the inn keeper during his daily hike. We then sent you here by helicopter." explained their nurse.

" Wait, do we even have helicopters yet?" joked Mage. It was obvious they didn't.

" Dargon metioned a 'Airthon'. Who is he?" asked Warrior.

" Airthon is the air lord. The others are Firemek, Rockthor and Waterlit. Weird names, but they are ancient. But they have been evil for years. After you three recover, see if you can help defeat,or at least hinder, the elemental gods. Please, we need your help before we all die!" explained Nurse.

Mage made a joke about the gods, and then he stood up and walked out, dragging Warrior and Ranger behind him.

_Chapter 4 Air hurts!_

" Are you sure we can actually kill Airthon? I mean, he is a GOD! And we're human. They could pratically kill us in one hit!" shouted Warrior.

" Ahem, Ahem, Ahem!!"

" Oh yeah! You guys are immortal ,since you're ghosts, right?" asked Warrior.

Mage glared at Warrior, then said, " If you don't shut the hell up, I'll REALLY kill you!"

" Wow, man, no need to get so, bad,man! Man, is that a hellhole or what, bro?"

As they approched said hellhole, they encountered a weird creature. Mage said it looked like Elvis,Warrior then slapped him.

" Mage, why must you joke about every-"

Creature vs. Party

Level 12 Mage Lvl20

Warrior Lvl20

Ranger Lvl20

M used Hadoken on Creature!

700 Damage!

W used ElementalSword on Creature!

300 damage!

Ranger attacked!

500 damage!

Victory!

" Boy, that was easy!" commented Mage.

They continued on their way, until Mage found a corpse. He then looted it for gold and magic stuff.

" Ok, I found 400 gold, 5 potions, 5 Elixirs, 2 Antidotes, 3 Thawers, 2 Fire Extinguishers and some great swords, arrows and staffs. Oh, and ghost spears!" explained Mage. The party equipped the new items and set off.

By the time they got inside the hellhole, they found a great big statue. Warrior touched a symbol on it. The statue moved, and then spoke. " Who dare interupt my slumber?" it bellowed. " Who dare-oof!"Mage had kicked it. " Shaddup, you piece of rock! We came here to find Airthon, not to listen to jibberjabber!" he shouted.

" You dishonor Airthon?!" he bellowed again.

" What if I do, tough guy? What are you gonna do, cry?" Mage taunted. " Maybe little piece of crap rock wants it's dolly? Or maybe his little pram? Huh, you gonna cry now? Like a babie?" taunted Mage again.

" Mage, don't anger it!" warned Ranger.

" What is it gonna do? It's a big ROCK!" shouted Mage.

" That is it! You die!" said Statue. It formed a spirit, that looked like Airthon.

" Ah crap!" shouted Mage.

Airthon vs. Party

Level 40 M Lvl 20 HP 2000 MP 2000

W Lvl 20 HP 2000 MP 2000

R Lvl 20 HP 2000 MP 2000

Mage attacked!

400 damage!

Warrior used 'GigaStrike'!

800 damage!

Ranger used Rohoph to use 'Death'!

2000 damage!

Airthon used 'Gust' on Mage!

1500 damage!

" Holy crap, I'm in pain!" said Mage.

Mage used 'Hadoken'!

3000 damage!

Victory!

HP and MP restored!

Party leveled up!

Party leveled up!

" ROAR!" said a dying Airthon.

" Well, that was easier than I thought!" said Warrior.

" We deserve some rest!" replied Ranger.

_**Part 2 Earth And Water**_

_Chapter 5 Another 2?_

" Well, we did a good job! We can call ourselves gods! Don't you think, Jessica?" asked Mage.

" Oh, god! Don't insult Mom's sister! If she were alive, I'd tell her! But you killed her when you were 5!" explained Warrior angrily.

" I say, shut up!"

" I'm going to love this Faun..." said Mage.

They were at Tolnagren Quest ...cottage. They heard this (children, leave the room now!)-

" What the are you 3 doing in this house? You must be crazy! Your crazy as my mum! off!"

" Oh my god! Not even Mage swears that much!" stated Warrior.

" Who the hell is that dancing around like a ing lunatic!" said 18+ QG.

" Let's leave!" shouted Warrior.

" Oh my good grief! I don't swear that much!" said Mage.

" We said that!" replied Ranger.

" Yeah man! He needs to get, GROOVY, bro!"

" Shut up! Now, from here we got to...there to confront the other 2 morons- I mean, lords!"

The other 5 glared at him. This lasted for about 2 hours!

" Here we are, after 5 hours of non-stop walking." said Mage.

" Or floating. Y'know, we could have saved time if you didn't glare at me for so long."

" Shut up. Let's enter, the CRENTER!" said Warrior.

" Crenter?" asked Ranger.

" ...shut up." replied Warrior.

_Chapter 6 The battle of Water-loo!_

The heroes entered the cave. The cave in which Mage finally became so angry that he almost broke it down. You know how he is with gods. If not, read 'Air Hurts!' before this.

" Well, let's get that orb thing that's over there, Sally, or do I have to force you?" asked Mage.

" What did you-AHH!" screamed Warrior.

" What did you...ah?" joked Ranger.

" I've never felt closer to you, Ranger. Come." said Mage.

" I got it! Mage, I'm in pain, but I got it!" said Warrior.

" Well, guys. Thanks for dragging me along. After me having 16 near-death experiences!" shouted Warrior.

They saw the statue of Waterlit.

" Who dares-oof!" said the statue.

" I'm gonna do to you, what I did to Airthon. SHUT UP! We have to kill you, whether you like it or not, Stacy. So come down to Mummy, or do I have to cancel dessert?" taunted Mage.

" Foolish-ow!" replied Waterlit.

" No talking while grown-ups are talking. Bad Georgia! Bad! No supper! Now, you must DIE! Or I have to ground you!" explained Mage. He has the habit of calling people girl's names on purpose. I just like it!

" You shut up, Mortal! Mortal." said Waterlit.

" That's my line, moron! Nobody steals Rohoph's lines! You die now!"

" Calm down, man. Man."

" Don't bother, Rohaph. He won't listen. He is our big brother after all."

" Oh boy!" said Ranger and Warrior together.

(Lvl 50) (Lvl 90) (Lvl 90) (Lvl 90)

Waterlit vs. Rohoph, Roheph and Rohaph.

" Wow, those guys are buffed up!" said Mage.

" Shouldn't we help?" asked Warrior.

" Yeah, we should!" agreed Ranger.

" Ok then!" they all said.

Dropped in- Mage, Warrior, Ranger.

(Lvl22) (Lvl22) (Lvl22)

" Let's kill!" said Mage.

Mage used 'Hadoken'!

1000 damage!

CRITICAL HIT!

Warrior used 'MockFight'!

Waterlit gained an effect-Highly Distracted!

Ranger used 'ElectricArrow'!

3400 damage!

Super Effective!

Rohoph combined with Roheph and Rohaph to make

Ultimate Hophling!

Ultimate Hophling used 'GigaBlast'!

50000 damage!

Victory!

Mage gained 3 levels!

Warrior gained 3 levels!

Ranger gained 3 levels!

_Chapter 7 Rock On!_

" So what you are truly saying is this- Ultimate Hophling can go beyond Level 100?" said Warrior as they exited Water Cave, to go to Earth Cavern close by.

" Sort of. He can, but only because he's us times 3. So he's Level 270, because 90x3270. But sometimes he only goes to 100, but that only equals 1 and a 3rd of us."

" And he's quite powerful. Equal power to the Elemental Lord, you mortals should know that."

" Yeah, bro! He is also the Lord of Fire, because of Rohoph, Water, because of me, and Earth, because of Roheph, bro. GROOVY!"

" Wait, I thought those were Firemek, Rockthor, and the dearly departed Waterlit." said Ranger.

" Their dad was the Air one." said Warrior.

" Look, Earth Cavern! Come, Betsy." said Mage. They wandered in.

" I sense humans! They must be-"

" Yadda, yadda, yadda! Is that all you gods do nowadays? I mean, come ON, Jeniffer! Could you talk even MORE? So far, all the other gods have treated us like we're ants!" said Mage.

" You are ant's! Aren't you?" asked Rockthor.

" Never mind. The point is, the nex word you say, equals you die! Is that ok?" asked Mage.

" No-damnit!" said Rockthor.

" So it shall be done!" Mage charged at him.

(Lvl50) (Lvl25) (Lvl25) (Lvl25)

Rockthor vs. Mage, Ranger, Warrior,

(Lvl90) (Lvl90) (Lvl90)

Rohoph,Roheph,Rohaph.

" Easy peasy, bro!"shouted Rohaph.

The three Fauns combined to make Ultimate Hophling!

Ultimate Hophling used 'OnehitKO'!

99999 damage!

Victory!

Mage, Ranger and Warrior gained 5 levels!

" Umm...Fauns...you don't look so good..." said Warrior.

" Rohoph...stay with me...Rohoph...are you still with me...Rohoph are you still awake..."

_**Part 3 Fire Kingdom!**_

_Chapter 8 Only one left!_

" Hello? Are you still alive, Roheph? Hello?" Mage was currently using an arsenel of noisy items to wake up the Fauns while Warrior and Ranger were thinking about how to defeat Firemek.

" We cannot use Rohaph, not now. Not until Mage gets so annoyed he starts screaming his head off. Ranger, don't you have ANY water arrows?" asked Warrior.

"Unlimited. But Rohaph's stronger." said Ranger.

" Oh my aching ears...do stop jumping on me!"

" I know, man. It's, like, UNCOOL, dude!"

" If you two don't shut up, I'll kill you both! And Mage for attempting to kill us 5 minutes ago!"

" Ha! Try it, Rebecca! You are a GHOST! I'm HUMAN!" taunted Mage.

" Quiet, Mage. Ranger's found a firey cave. I think YOU should go in first!" joked Warrior.

They entered, only to find it was full of water. " This is weird for a fire lair." said Ranger.

" The least they could do is make this crap water hot. It's freezing!" said Mage.

" I-owww!"

" Shaddup! For god's sake, shut up! Every time we get here, somebody ticks me off! So ,I intend to get all my weapons, all my spells and all my upgrades to kill you! Got it, Flora?" shouted Mage.

" You die!" said Firemek.

" Yeah, that's what the other three said, but they never succeeded. So maybe it's YOU who'll die! DIE!" shouted Mage.

_Chapter 9 Fire Of Rage_

(Lvl70) (Lvl30) (Lvl30) (Lvl30) (Lvl90)

Firemek vs. Mage, Warrior, Ranger, Rohoph,

Roheph, Rohaph

(Lvl90) (Lvl90)

" Ok, big boy, you eat my HADOKEN!" said Mage. He had found a wizard's hat that boosted Magic Power.

Mage used Hadoken!

2300+400 damage!

Warrior used PowerStrike!

1900 damage!

Ranger used WaterArrow!

1400+600 damage!

Rohoph used Burn!

10 damage!

Firemek was burnt!

" I thought Fire Elements couldn't be burnt!" said Mage. " Damn status effects!"

Roheph used BoulderDash!

5000 damage!

Victory!

Mage, Warrior, Ranger gained 2 levels!

Gained Item: Pyromancer Robes, Aquamancer Robes, Windmancer Robes, Earthmancer robes, Golden Armor, Custom Fit!

" Wow, the MOTHERLOAD!" shouted Mage.

" We don't really need any of it, do we?" asked Warrior.

" Not really!" said Mage. " Except the gold, and potions."

" I'd thought gods were tough, but now they're wimps." bragged Warrior.

" Come on, you two. We have to go back to town." commanded Ranger.

_Chapter 10 Finally Done!_

" Well, here we are. Done. After tonnes of violence and mild language, here we are at the credits screen." joked Mage.

" Shut up. We hae to get back to Dulla for a little relaxation. We deserve it." said Ranger.

" You mortals need rest, while we Fauns go hunting all day!"

" Tally ho!"

" See you tommorrow, man!"

" I love those guys!" shouted Ranger.

" How about you shut up!" moaned Warrior.

" Oh I get it, just because that's your only speaking part in this chapter-"

"W-"

" I said, LAST SPEAKING PART!"

They went back to Dulla, to expect happiness. But what the heroes and Fauns saw was quite different...

_The End_


End file.
